elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patches (Online)/Patch 2.1.7
(Note, these patch notes can be found here. OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited v2.1.7 is an incremental patch on PC/Mac that continues to address issues in the Imperial City and its dungeons, as well as issues with the UI, the Mac client and more. The size of this patch is approximately 1.5GB in English and French, and 350MB in German. BIG CHANGES / UPDATES / NEW FEATURES Cyrodiil Campaign Changes *We will be closing the Thornblade campaign on the PC/Mac North American and European megaservers with this patch, and introducing our first Imperial City gated access campaign: Axe of Belharza. *If you have earned at least Tier 1 rewards in Thornblade at the time it is closed, you will receive them shortly after logging in. *Anyone previously assigned to Thornblade will receive a free home campaign reassignment. *The Axe of Belharza campaign has the same scoring methods as Thornblade: **Resources, outposts, and Elder Scrolls will generate zero points. Ownership of keeps will generate one point per scoring cycle **The campaign has a 7-day duration. **Both Veteran and non-Veteran player characters may join this new campaign. *Access to the Imperial City is gated in the Axe of Belharza campaign by owning your native six keeps. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, DLC GAME PACK Dungeons & Group Content Dungeons *Imperial City Prison (Normal & Veteran) **Shades will now appear along the edges of the Lord-Warden ’s boss room, and will have more consistent combat behavior. *White-Gold Tower (Normal & Veteran) *You can no longer interrupt Molag Kena's Bolt Assault and Shock Strike abilities. Veteran Dungeons *Veteran Imperial City Prison **The visual effects for the Templar Shade's Grand Healing ability now appear correctly. Exploration & Itemization Items *Fixed an issue where the Sabatons of the Imperium could drop with the Befouled Weapon enchantment, and were labeled as being part of the Arch-Mage set. They now drop with the Health enchantment, like the rest of the items in its set, and are correctly labeled as Brands of Imperium. Item Sets *Phoenix: Fixed an issue where this item set could proc multiple times if you were crowd controlled at the time. Imperial City Achievements Fixed an issue that was preventing some Imperial City Prison achievements from granting experience. Items *Increased the drop chance of the Monstrous Tooth, Mark of the Legion, and Bloody Claw Trophy Vault items. Increased the chance you can receive a piece of jewelry from Trophy Vaults in the Imperial City. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE-GAME PATCH Alliance War General *Fixed an issue where the effects from potions, food, and drink from vendors in Cyrodiil were not functioning properly. Dungeons & Group Content General *You will now need to defeat all bosses within an encounter before receiving jewelry item sets. Exploration & Itemization General *It is now possible to replace the enchantment on the quest reward necklace, Mara’s Blessing. Mac Client General *Fixed an issue that was causing your game to crash after the Imperial City update, specifically on Mac OS X v10.11. *Fixed an issue where Clouded Senche-Leopard and Striped Senche-Tiger mounts were displaying low resolution models, regardless of your graphics setting. Miscellaneous General *Fixed an issue that could cause a client crash when logging out or moving between worlds. Quests & Zones Eastmarch *Goblins in Eastmarch now animate properly instead of blinking into and out of reality. UI General *Attribute bars will now disappear while a long term food effect is active. *Fixed an issue where using /reloadui would occasionally freeze your screen for up to a minute before entering the loading screen. *Fixed an issue where pressing “T” to cycle through your focused quests would not update the UI in the quest journal. Category:Online: Patches